Among prior art spinning rings of the pertaining type is one which comprises a stationary ring, a rotary ring and a traveler.
The stationary ring is secured to a base member.
The rotary ring is disposed inside and concentrically with the stationary ring for rotation about the central axis thereof. The bobbin is disposed inside and concentrically with the rotary ring for rotation about the central axis thereof.
The traveler is provided on the rotary ring for revolution in the circumferential direction of the rotary ring to guide the yarn fed from the yarn feeder to the bobbin.
With the rotation of the bobbin, the traveler undergoes revolution along the edge of outer periphery of the rotary ring in the circumferential direction thereof, so that the yarn fed from the yarn feeder is taken up on the bobbin while being twisted. When the traveler is caused to undergo revolution, the rotary ring is caused to be rotated.
The yarn (raw yarn) fed from the yarn feeder is thus spun and taken up on the bobbin.
The higher the rotation speed of the bobbin, the better the spinning efficiency.
The rotation of the bobbin and the revolution of the traveler correspond to each other, and also the revolution of the traveler and the rotation of the rotary ring are related to each other.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to improve the spinning efficiency by improving the revolution of the traveler and the revolution of the rotary ring.